If That's What You Want
by carifoo2001
Summary: Fifth CookieClan Challenge, It Was Different. (Also my first NerdClan challenge) What if Cloudtail didn't join ThunderClan, what if something different happened?


**YERSHH MY FIRTH CHERLLENGE**

Fireheart was carrying his nephew back to ThunderClan. The white kit mewled in his mouth.

The ginger warrior heard rustling in the bushes. Before he could react, a group of cats appeared. He suddenly realized he'd gotten lost, because it had been raining and his senses were messed up. He wasn't in ThunderClan territory anymore. He wasn't in clan territory anymore!

There was only one she-cat and a few toms. The toms growled at him.

"Get out of our territory," the red one, who seemed to be the leader, snarled. When he noticed the kit in Fireheart's mouth, he added, "But leave the kit."

"This is my nephew," Fireheart said with the kit in his teeth angrily.

"We need more kits, and he'll die by the time you get back to your clan. The clan territories are very far from here." When Fireheart looked at him in surprise, he mewed, "I can smell your clan scent, even in the rain."

Fireheart reluctantly put his nephew down and looked at him. The red tom was right; the kit would die before he got back to ThunderClan. He gave the kit a quick lick before padding away. He'd have to tell Princess.

0o0o0

Mist started to clean his white pelt, his rough tongue rolling over his long fur that was still fuzzy as a kit's.

"Mist." Dawn poked her head in the den. She beckoned him toward her with her paw. He obediently came out of the den, stepping around Cedar and Pine, who were sleeping.

"We're gonna go for a walk," the yellow tabby she-cat mewed quietly. His blue eyes widened in surprise.

"But I've never gone very far from the den!" he mewed.

"So this will be very exciting for you," she mewed, smiling gently.

"Okay." He followed Dawn, his white paws touching the ground and making strange crunching noises.

0o0o0

As Mist was about to say his paws hurt, Dawn stopped. "We're here," she mewed.

Mist looked around, confused. Where is "here"?

"This is the border to clan territories," she mewed. "We'll wait for some cats to come by, and they'll take us to their camp."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," the yellow tabby she-cat vowed. Just as she said that, some cats appeared.

"Who in StarClan are you?" the silver she-cat asked rudely.

"Hey, Silverpaw, it's just a queen and a kit," the dark brown tom reprimanded.

The dark tom with a white paw looked at them a bit suspiciously. "What if they're spying?"

"Oh, come on, Whiteclaw." The brown tom rolled his eyes. He turned back to Dawn and Mist. "Why are you on RiverClan's border?" he asked Dawn.

Dawn glanced at Mist, before saying, "We had to leave our group of cats for… various reasons." She glanced at Mist again. "We'd like to join the clan."

The brown tom nodded in apparent understanding. "Well, we'll take you to Crookedstar and he'll decide."

The cats started walking, deeper into the territory. Silverpaw padded next to Mist, sniffing him with curiosity. She seemed about the same age as him, but she was very muscular, unlike him. Her piercing amber eyes grazed his white-furred body. She seemed to be looking for his secrets.

"You look like a kittypet," she remarked after a while.

"A what?" he looked at her, confused.

"A kittypet. A cat that lives with twolegs," she explained.

"Oh." Mist looked at the ground.

"We're here," the brown tom mewed, causing Mist to look up. Several cats looked up to look at them. Mist kind of hid behind Silverpaw to get away from their gazes.

A light brown tabby tom padded over to them, and Mist noted that he had a crooked jaw.

"Hello," he greeted. "Who are these cats?"

"These are rogues that want to join, Crookedstar," the dark brown tom answered.

"Oh, really? Can I talk to them alone, then, Loudbelly?" Loudbelly nodded, and him and the other cats left.

0o0o0

Many moons later, Mist was Mistpaw and Dawn was Dawnleaf. Mistpaw had been apprenticed to the spotted golden tabby deputy named Leopardfur.

Mistpaw had gotten very close to Silverpaw, even with those intense amber eyes that always looked at him like they wanted to know everything about him.

Whiteclaw poked his head in the apprentices' den. "Silverpaw, Mistpaw, you're going to the Gathering," he mewed. The two apprentices looked at each other in excitement and got up, racing out of the den. It was Mistpaw's first Gathering, and he was pretty sure it was only Silverpaw's second.

0o0o0

Mistpaw looked around him. There were so many cats with so many different scents…

One, however, stood out to them. He could've sworn he's smelled it before, long, long ago. It belonged to the ginger tom with green eyes.

He decided to meet him, to see if he could jog his own memories. "Hello, I'm Mistpaw!"

The tom looked down at him, and his eyes widened. "You're—" he stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, StarClan…"

"Who am I?" Mistpaw asked, a bit confused.

"You're my nephew. I'm Fireheart, and your mother, my sister, is a kittypet named Princess," he mewed, still looking him, shocked.

"How is that possible? How did I end up with Cedar, Pine, Dawnleaf, and Red, then?" Mistpaw asked.

"Your mother wanted you to grow up with the clans, so she gave you to me. But you were going to die before I got there, because it was so cold and raining. I had to leave you with a group of rogues," he explained.

"Oh." Mistpaw looked down. "So I might have been in ThunderClan?" _Without Silverpaw?_

His uncle nodded. "If you want to…"

"No." Mistpaw didn't hesitate. "I want to stay in RiverClan."

Fireheart nodded. "If that's what you want." He padded away.


End file.
